


When Jaci Became Junior

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, OC whump, Visions, Whump, canon compliant but still part of au AU, character whump, except this is kind of better, getting over past trauma, hello angst my old friend, mentions of past trauma, psychic character, when jaci becomes junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Dean saved her from her father and Sam ganked the witch, and she knew it was the kind of night she would remember for the rest of her life.**definitely trigger warning for mentions of abuse





	When Jaci Became Junior

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff she thinks about and remembers is part of my canon, but I'll still put this in the au AU.
> 
> Prompt: "It was the kind of night I knew I would remember for the rest of my life."

.º.º.º.º.

Looking back on it, the only time Junior had been grateful for her visions was when she saw herself being rescued.

The vision came to her a couple of days before the Winchesters actually showed up, but she knew and she was ready. Mayor Belinda had caught wind of them and put a new hex bag outside Junior’s house, and her father was so much worse. Sometimes her back will tingle from memories of the belt, his nasty words will echo in her brain, and then she’ll look around and see Sam sitting at the motel room desk with John’s journal and the local newspaper and a Sharpie hanging out of his mouth, or Dean lounging on their bed with the TV remote in his hand while he tries to find a movie marathon channel to distract him, and she’ll smile. Junior will stroke her mother’s necklace and pet the spine of a book on the supernatural, and she’ll be grateful. That night, the one where _he’d_ said those words from her vision and she’d been thrown onto the floor and Dean had yanked him off her and she had run up to her room to grab her duffle bag, that night, the one where she’d been taken to a motel room that felt more like home than that mansion ever had, that night, the one where they’d told her Mayor Belinda was a witch who hated kids and was the reason they were all sent to the hospital day after day and were scared of their families, that night, the one where her life changed forever, for the better. That night, the one where she’d cut off her hair and Jaci became Junior and she stayed with two men who really looked like they could be her dads, with their green eyes and freckles and Dean’s dark blond hair and she _belonged_ with them.

And she still does. Saving people, Hunting things, the family business. And she’s part of the family now.

.º.º.º.º.


End file.
